Trix Are For Rabbits Too!
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: A funny little crossover fic. One-shot.


A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I have a poor internet connection, so my computer is acting up. I didn't really have time to proofread. This story is dedicated to PrincessTMN since she gave me the idea to write a Trix/FB crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this story.

Trix Are For Rabbits Too!

The kids were coming in after a long soccer game. Tired and hungry they scrambled into the kitchen and pulled a new box of Trix cereal from the cabinet. They fixed four bowls and sat down to eat. Just then, a boy in a white shirt and blue jeans who wore a baseball cap appeared from nowhere.

"My name is Courtney," he introduced himself. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Sure. Why not?" A girl said.

The new guy joined them at the table. He reached for the box, but before he could grab it, the boy next to him pushed him by accident, jolting him slightly. His hat was knocked off by the movement and the children stared in shock at the *boy*.

Their voices screamed simultaneously, "Its the rabbit!"

The furry creature gulped. They got him-again! Before anyone could move, he grabbed the Trix cereal and bolted for the door. Once outside, the bunny jogged quickly to get away from the kids.

Try as he might, their pounding footsteps came nearer and nearer. When he reached a dead end and was forced to stop, he turned to see the small group glaring at him intimidatingly.

"Give us the cereal rabbit!" "Yeah, thief!" "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids."

They teased and taunted him. One advanced on him, taking one slow step, then another. He clutched the box to him, not wanting them to take it.

When the child was merely three steps away, he finally cracked.

"For god's sake! Its only cereal. Just let me have some already!"

The gang chorused the standard catch-phrase, "But, Trix are for kids! Not rabbits."

A small voice from behind the children spoke up softly.

"That's not true."

Everyone turned to see who it was.

A young teenage girl about 16 stood quiet yet defiant. It was obvious that she was the one who had spoken.

The same girl who had invited the hare to the table said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tohru Honda." She suddenly turned shy and fidgeted uncomfortably. "You really shouldn't say things like that. I-its discriminating."

Another kid, who hadn't said anything until now, said, "So? Its our cereal; and anyway, Trix **are **for kids."

The rabbit realized that no one was paying any real attention to him, and tried to find an exit to escape, with no success.

Meanwhile, the new character to the story was feeling a familiar need to right a great wrong. Why shouldn't this poor creature be able to enjoy a simple bowl of cereal? To the kind-hearted girl it just didn't make sense. Trying to understand it was impossible for her. Raising her voice in uncharacteristic anger she yelled, "That's not fair! Why should it be limited to humans only? Why are we special? We're no better or worse than them. Species difference aside, you need to give others equal treatment!"

The kids were taken aback. But only for a moment.

The first child said, "But its not his. He stole it!"

The second one agreed, "Stealing is illegal. He's been after our Trix forever!"

The third one complained, "Rabbits shouldn't eat cereal anyway-it wasn't made for them. Stick to carrots and lettuce would you?!"

The fourth one mumbled the same line stubbornly, "Tricks are _still_ for kids."

The young woman sighed and tried again. "I know stealing is illegal, but if you would just let him have a taste he might stop. I said it before: animals and humans are the same. If he likes cereal, let him have it. You eat carrots and lettuce, don't you? If that's "rabbit food" then your stealing too!"

The children found they had nothing left to say. They couldn't defy her logic.

One of the boys yelled, "Fine! He can keep the stinking Trix then."

The others agreed reluctantly.

Tohru beamed happily. The rabbit couldn't believe his ears. The Trix were his at last!

The kids left and the hare thanked Tohru over and over until she blushed and waved his kind words aside.

"It wasn't any trouble at all. I just don't like to see creatures treated unkindly."

After saying goodbye the rabbit and girl went their separate ways. The rabbit got a taste of the most delicious cereal in the world, (a/n: Am I exaggerating? Maybe XD) and Tohru got the satisfaction of helping another being...er animal.

The end.


End file.
